1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compression seals, and more particularly to an improved lateral compression seal and a method of making a lateral compression seal.
Various different types of seals are known in the art. Some of these different types of seals can be found in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,126, to Crane; U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,151, to Burkhardt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,596, to Bent; U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,222, to Wallgren et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,510, to Collins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,907, to Stanton; U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,832, to Coulson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,258, to Scaramucci; U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,882, to Crow; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,520, to Hasegawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,604, to Sarvanne; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,432, to Kuniyoshi et al. Compression seals typically use a gasket or O-ring sandwiched between two members and compressed in the same direction as the joining of the two members. The two members must be continually held against one another with the gasket sandwiched therebetween in order to keep the gasket deformed and in sealing engagement with the members.
A problem exists with compression seals in the prior art in that even forces must be applied along the entire length of the gasket in order to provide an effective sealing system. However, the deformed gasket tries to push the members apart. This requires numerous hold down fasteners, such as screws, along the entire length of the gasket and at a limited spacing from each other otherwise sealing can be or become uneven due to the gasket trying to resume its natural shape, resulting in an inconsistent seal.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to overcome the problems in the prior art as well as to provide additional features and advantages.